


Picking A Lock To Expose You

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wingman Claire Elford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Ashe has a crush on someone he barely knows and Claire doesn't intend to let him keep quiet about it. Meanwhile, Sirius is ready to slapp everyone one of them, except maybe Wilardo, on the head.





	Picking A Lock To Expose You

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Noel Levine,” Ashe repeated to himself, all giddy. He had a, usually, very interesting book in his hands but currently, he couldn’t focus on it at all. He went to sleep, hoping that it would calm him down but he could barely fall asleep. The few hours of sleep he did manage to get in were enough for him to look cheerful the next morning. 

The day passed with Noel staying in his bedroom and Ashe wondered why the blond would need to sleep for most of the day. Was he suffering from some sort of illness or something? Ashe kept asking himself questions about Noel until it was relaxation time where he could just stay in his room. He was still sitting in his chair and thinking of said blonde when he heard knocking.

“It’s Claire!” Ashe heard. It would be unfair for him to admit that her voice brought little comfort to no comfort for the disappointment he felt. He did enjoy Claire’s company, don’t get him wrong but he had kind of wanted the guest to be Noel. 

“Come in!” He yelled back in his usual cheeriness. It didn’t sound too fake to his ears but he could see the unusual shyness with which Claire carried herself as she came into his room.

“Ashe? Is everything okay?” The blue-haired girl was adorable in more ways than one but strangely, he wasn’t all that attracted to her. He calmed himself and relaxed into his chair and nodded.

“Don’t worry Claire! I’m perfectly fine!” Ashe grinned but it didn’t change the worried expression on Claire’s face. She stopped only once she had deemed herself close enough to the other.

”Ashe Bradley, don't lie to me,” Claire did not look happy. One of her hands found her own waist and rested there in a way that would remind people of an angry mother or teacher.

”I'm really fine,” Ashe replied, tilting his head away from their close proximity. Claire gave him a look that he almost missed before a look of resignation replaced it.

”This is about Noel, isn't it?” Claire sighed, sitting down on one of the three chairs close to Ashe. Ashe’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, a dead give away that Claire was right.

”What about Noel?” Ashe was playing innocent but he knew Claire wouldn't fall for it. She would have to be incredibly dense to not be able to relate his previous expressions to his shaky words. He knew she got it when her grin grew into a knowing smile.

”Come with me, Ashe,” Claire stretched out her hand to him and he couldn't stop himself from taking it. Who could ignore Claire’s charm after all?

They stopped in front of Noel’s door. Claire knocked on it and went in. Ashe got a good glimpse of Noel before he turned around and attempted to get away from them. He was not about to let Claire have her way with him. A hand gripped onto the back of his collar and pulled him backward, effectively making him tumble into Claire. He saw her mutter something at him before dashing for the door and left him to fall onto his back. He was ready to wince when he felt arms wrap around him. A concerned look from Noel made him blush a bit but he covered it up smoothly.

”Thank you for catching me, Noel, you're like a hero!” Alright, Ashe will admit that maybe he wasn't that smooth.

”Are you okay? Did Claire say that I did something?” Noel helped him back onto his feet. Noel looked worried and honestly, Ashe wouldn’t have known what Claire had just told him but he didn’t know if he could tell Noel that without making himself look suspicious.

”No! I mean, no, you haven't done anything wrong. I think Miss Claire must have misunderstood something,” Ashe said sheepishly, moving towards the door quickly.

”Are you sure about that?” Noel asked, following Ashe to the door. Why wasn't his credibility working today? Ashe wondered as he nodded and then tried opening the door. The door rattled but didn't open, Ashe pulled and twisted the knob again.

”Miss Claire?” Ashe yelled, more desperately trying to open the door. He could feel Noel’s breath of the back of his head as the taller leaned down and took a look at the door.

”Huh? Is the door not opening?” Noel asked, hand going to try too. Ashe removed his hand so quickly that he could see Noel flinch at the sudden movement. 

”Ah! Sorry!” Ashe exclaimed, holding his hand as if he had just gotten hurt. Noel gave him a confused look but didn't comment on his odd behaviour and tried the door again. Still, the door did not open. A frown overtook the blonde’s features as he tried again to no avail.

”Is there anyone there?” Noel resorted to asking but there were no answers.

”Is there anyone?” Ashe was how quite anxious. He hoped this wasn't Claire’s doing or anything of the kind and that Noel’s door had simply jammed. Well, even that situation wouldn't be helping Ashe a lot.

”Are you serious?” Noel asked, groaning. He stepped towards the wall connected to Ashe’s room and started pounding on it much to Ashe’s surprise.

”Are you Sirius?” Ashe giggled, it wasn't the right timing but Noel humoured him by sending him a slight smile before banging on the wall, startling Ashe.

“Wilardo?” Noel was still banging against the wall, Ashe looked at him unimpressed. Surely Noel knew that there was no way his pounding would reach Wilardo’s ears, did he?

“I don’t think he’ll hear it, my room is blocking the way,” Ashe’s index was raised as he looked at Noel. Noel turned to face him and an expression of realization crossed his handsome features.

“Who’s causing such a ruckus?” They heard Sirius’ angry voice ask as his footsteps resounded. 

“Ah, Sirius! The door jammed!” Ashe yelled. He heard an annoyed grunting and then someone tried turning the knob and pulling on the door a few times. When they realized it wasn’t working, they heard a kick and a groan.

“All the troubles you lot cause me!” Sirius slammed something onto the door and then left. If it were up to Ashe, he would say Sirius had just thrown a book at them. The object fell on the floor, the sound it made confirmed Ashe’s suspicions. 

“Sirius?” Ashe shrieked but the lavender-haired didn’t answer. He heard him walk away and let out another shout that didn’t attract Sirius’ attention.

“Did he just leave us here?” Noel sighed but didn’t look particularly bothered by Sirius’ actions.

“Oh dear,” Ashe exclaimed, Sirius had indeed just abandoned them. Well, he supposed Sirius must have had some plan in his head, he wouldn’t just leave two of his guests in one room, would he?

“Well, I suppose you would like some entertainment so how about reading some of the books here?” Noel asked, sweatdropping. Ashe considered the idea before nodding, he could’ve sworn he saw a disappointed look flash on Noel’s face but it disappeared too quickly for him to confirm.

They spent somewhere akin to half an hour reading before Ashe couldn’t take the tension in the room anymore. Noel had been glancing at him every 20 seconds without uttering a single word and it was getting to him. He closed the book he had in his hand and put it on top of the other 5 books that he had finished reading. His action startled Noel and he felt the blond’s eyes on him as he went to put back all 5 of them onto the shelf reserved for them. He went back to sit but this time instead of sitting in front of Noel, he saw down next to him. He knew he was sitting too close to the blue-eyed man but he didn’t really care at the moment. Their legs touched which caused Noel to look at him and consequently made him avert his eyes.

“So, Noel,” Ashe started and trailed off. He hadn’t thought this through at all. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to form a question and blushed when Noel chuckled at his pitiful attempt at conversation.

“You’re cute,” Noel smiled and froze, it was obvious he hadn’t meant to say that aloud and how it was Ashe’s turn to chuckle before the words registered in his brain.

“I’m what?” Ashe squeaked, was this one of those dreams that were incredibly realistic? Was he going to wake up to Noel looking at him with worry? He certainly hoped not, he quite enjoyed the idea of being called cute by Noel.

“Please don’t make me repeat it,” Noel’s eyes were now averted. Noel’s behaviour was increasingly adorable and that wasn’t doing much for Ashe’s feelings.

“I think you’re cute too,” Ashe had his typical open-mouthed smile on his face but in reality, Ashe very much would’ve just liked to have kept his mouth shut. Noel’s eyes widened in surprise as they both looked at each other.

“Are you serious?” Noel asked and something about his tone wasn’t right. Ashe could feel it and before he allowed Noel to explain himself, his reflexes kicked in and he sputtered out his theory before he could stop himself.

“You teamed up with Claire to watch me suffer,” Ashe shot out and almost slapped himself when he saw the look of hurt that flashed on Noel’s face. A painful smile came to replace the hurt look the blond had on his face.

“You will have to believe me that I did not,” Noel’s voice was strained. Ashe wondered just what had possessed him for him to say something like this without thinking of the other man’s feelings.

“I didn’t mean that,” Ashe’s eyes were wide open as he tried to explain himself. Noel didn’t answer, merely glancing at him before his expression morphed into a sour one.

“Then what did you mean?” Noel asked, angling himself in a way that made Ashe feel much smaller than he was.

“It’s because your tone suggested that you didn’t like me!” Ashe whined and there, the secret was out. Noel would either reject him or he would reject him horribly. He had a feeling Noel had a thing for Claire and he didn’t think he was wrong.

“My tone? Did my tone sound that way to you? I didn’t mean to, I’ll have to apologize for that. I was just really surprised so I suppose my voice must have come out a lot sharper than I had meant for it to,” Noel’s expression softened and his voice also did. 

“Does that mean you like me?” Ashe asked, hands raised, ready to cover his own face but Noel caught them before he could.

“Yes it does, will you allow me to kiss you?” Noel asked, his eyes were inquisitive as he tilted his face a bit. 

Everything was incredibly quick, he had barely seen the other yesterday, he hadn’t seen him at all this morning, he had spent minimal time with him this night and he was already asking for a kiss? Well, Ashe definitely wasn’t going to be the one to deny a request from the handsome blond. He slowly nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned forward, one of his eyes cracked open in nervousness. Maybe he should’ve kept his eyes closed because when he opened it, he saw Noel’s face come forward. Soft lips made contacts with his and surprised him. 

Noel was surprisingly sweet, one hand gently going to his cheek to cup it and the other one helped himself get into a more comfortable position. Ashe was frozen in place before the thought of kissing back finally occurred to him.

“You’re a good kisser,” Ashe said, slightly embarrassed at his own words. Noel just chuckled at him lovingly and pulled him in for another one.

The door flew open then, Sirius was holding onto a bobby pin while Claire seemed to be trying to teach him how to use it. Both heads turned around before either Ashe or Noel could get away from each other, making it obvious that they had kissed. Noel’s hand was still cupping Ashe’s cheek and the blush that covered both of their faces was a dead giveaway.

“Seriously? Maybe I should’ve just left you guys to it,” Sirius’ annoyed expression turned towards both of them.

“Huh?” Wilardo asked before catching sight of them. Ashe finally had the thought of scrambling away from Noel and so did the blond it seemed. They separated from each other but their blush only grew stronger.

“Do they think that’s going to help them?” Zizel asked, shaking her head in disapproval. 

“It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t they're so adorable,” Claire whispered at Zizel.

“No sneaking into other people’s rooms at night,” Sirius warned before he turned on his heel and stalked off to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can reach me on Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). Questions are also okay. Thank you for reading.


End file.
